There,and never to back again: an Unusual Dwarfs Tale
by AlaynaTheDwarf
Summary: Sometimes it takes only one person to change the fate of many. So, what happens when a teenager from earth finds herself in Middle Earth with the company of Thorin Oakenshield... especially when she knows what should happen in their story.Fili/OC and a bit of Bagginshield on the side! Read and Review!:D
1. Chapter 1- An Unexpected Arrival

When you wake up on the side of a grassy hillock with mud encrusted to the side of your face, while someone pokes you with a stick, it's never good news. Especially when the last thing you remember is listening to far too much AC/DC. Far too much. I blinked my eyes open and, albeit groggily, began to stand up, only to be stopped my a gentle pair of hands on my shoulders guiding me into a sitting position and press a wooden mug to my lips.  
"Easy there, young Alayna, drink and recover your strength. You've been out for a good long while." The voice was kindly and recognisable almost instantly, and my ears nor my eyes could process the information they were receiving. The man kneeling in front of me; was Gandalf the Grey. He was taller than I would have expected.  
"What is this?" I asked as I took a sip from the tankard, my brain still contemplating what on earth, could have happened... my train of thought was absolutely disrupted as the liquid touched my lips. It was good, It was better than good, it tasted like a mixture of fresh honey, berrys and morning dew.  
"Hobbit Mead, freshly poured at the Green Dragon." Vertigo set in then, because that meant I really could only be in one place... and that vertigo was enhanced by the scene that lay before me. It was undoubtably Hobbition. Bright, round doors poked out of the surrounding hillside to greet passersby, and, right next to road leading into town, on the top of a most Magnificat hill, was the most recognisable scene of all. There was a green door, with a window set into the brickwork either side, and a small porch outside, and, on that porch, a hobbit sat. I was in complete and utter shock, was that...  
"Please close your mouth, this is a serious situation!" I quickly shut my mouth, having realised that it was open.  
"Sorry Gandalf"  
"Now, if you are finished gawping... I know, you must be confused-"  
"Incredibly"  
"-so I am going to give you the simplest versionof the tale I can to shed some light on your current predicament. Strange forces are at work in Middle-Earth -which is, as you have realised, where you are- and these forces became noticable with your arrival one month ago. You've been unconscious since then, which was quite useful, as I have had the chance to sort out an arrangement for you. I understand that the tale of Baggins is a popular story in your world. Your job is to accompany him on this tale. However, that tale has been changed upon your arrival"  
"So Thorin, Fili and Kili won't die?"  
"Are you quite finished interrupting?! In answer to your question, no, they will not die, as their fate is no longer set in stone, they are as free to control their fate as you are to control yours."  
I just nodded slowly at that, relieved that deaths could be prevented, but also absolutely terrified as I had just lost my main advantage.  
I finished the last drops of mead, and Gandalf helped me to my feet. I took the opportunity to examine my middle-earth appearance as Gandalf passed me a shard of mirror.  
I was definitely a dwarf. My features were stronger and broader, and all that remained of my beautiful Joan Jett hairstyle was the fringe, the rest was one length, and much coarser than it once was, and it extended into weird sideburn type things in front of my ear. Perfect for braiding, I smiled at that thought.  
The dwarfish looks extended to my clothing. My body itself was more manly and stronger, and broader in the shoulders. I was wearing a fur-lined leather coat that continued down to the back of my knees. It was made of thick hide, the same as that used on my gauntlets and steel capped boots, and weapons belt, which was currently empty. Underneath the coat was a hooded jacket and a coarse tunic, both were a steely blue in colour, an a pair of loose leather trousers. Every item was decorated with intricate dwarfish patterns.  
"Well then, shall we go of and find ?" Gandalf was already traipsing of down to Bag End before I had time to answer.


	2. Chapter 2- Good Morning?

I was still trying to get used to how my body moved ,as my strides were much longer and heavier, when we reached the gate of Bag End. Bilbo Baggins was sitting on his porch- after having finished breakfast probably and was smoking a pipe that was stupidly large for hos head.  
"Good Morning!" the hobbit cried cheerily. Oh boy, he was going to regret asking that one.  
"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good on this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"  
I chuckled to myself. Poor Bilbo. He was obviously bewildered my the wizard, so I helped with a comeback.  
"I believe, Gandalf, that he means to say that has is having a good morning, and that he wishes you one too." Bilbo threw me a thankful glance, and I merely nodded in return.  
"Yes that is exactly what meant!... Wait you're not the Gandalf are you?! Not the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks!"  
Gandalf sighed wearily, as if he was only remembered for that one reason often.  
"Well, at least you remember me, even if it is just for my fireworks. May we come in? I have a pressing matter to discuss with you Mr Baggins."  
The hobbit just nodded and opened the door into Bag End, and it was like stepping into a fairytale. The whole place smelt of wood and freshly baked bread, and all of the walls seemed to emit a feeling of home.  
"Alayna, why don't you find yourself something to eat while I talk to Bilbo."  
I just nodded and managed to find the pantry in the maze of corridors, and there I was able to find some chicken and bread. I returned to the doorway of the sitting room just in time to hear Bilbo exclaim:  
"No, no adventures here thank you! I suggest you try over the water. I will offer your friend someplace to stay for the night, but I will be staying firmly in the shire." Bilbo folded his arms defiantly and Gandalf just sighed. As he stood up and walked towards the door he placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered:  
"I have told him your story.I doubt he believes though. Try and change his mind about 'adventures' for me."  
I smiled.  
"I think he can do that on his own."  
I heard the door open and shut behind me as a entered the room and sat my the fire with my feet up on the table.  
"Now then Alayna... the wizard has informed me of your current predicament and you will be able to stay with me for the night. Also, he left a bag of equipment... and please get your feet of that table, it was my fathers!"  
"My apologies," I finished my meal and picked up the bag of 'equipment' Gandalf had left for me. The hobbit turned rather pale at what my gifts were. On the top of the pack was a bow and quiver full or arrows. I had done archery at home, on Earth, so I gave the bow an experimental pull. It was the perfect strength for me, and it was more expertly crafted than any bow I had ever seen. It tips were made of metal and had the same designs on as my clothing. I but the bow down, reluctantly, and drew out two swords in their sheaths. They were just beautiful. I drew them out slightly to look at the pattern, wich was simplistic and plain, but definitely of dwarvish origin. The two swords were perfectly balanced and complimented each other perfectly. Delving further into my pack I found some bedfurs and some gold coins. I was absolutely terrified, but I knew that this adventure would be awesome.

I returned to Bag End a few hours later, refreshed from a meal at the Green Dragon consisting of steak and vegetables and more hobbit mead. I had also bought a small bag of supplies that I thought could be useful on the trip I was about to undertake. The local alchemist had also given me a few recipes.  
Upon my return I found Bilbo perfectly content in his patchwork dressing gown while preparing dinner.  
"Ah, Alayna, I wanted to speak with you. I understand that it must be hard for you... after all that has happened. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anyone to discuss things with any one, I'm always here." I smiled at his words. It was nice to have a friend.  
"Thank you Bilbo. And please, call me Allie. Also, there is something I would like to talk to you about..." I just told him everything. About how crazy all my friends were, about all the problems I had that I no longer had to worry about, and about all the new problems I had to face.  
He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I don't really have any advice on these matters, but you must still be in shock. I'll show you to your room." I gave him a pat on the back as he led me to one of the rooms in Bag End. It was a cosy room, with neutral colours and a roaring fire, but not a fibre of my being wanted to be alone. I set my swords and bow on a chest of drawers and my other equipment I just flung onto the bed. I walked back into the sitting room and stared at the fire, contemplating my fate. I didn't know how to fight, or how to survive on long journeys. How would I survive? At least me and Bilbo could learn then I thought about my friends and would happen to them? Would they look for me, mourn me. I felt guilty. I knew I couldn't go back, but I just wished I could explain to them what had happened, even though I didn't know that my self.  
My thoughts were interupted by a loud knock at the door. The first guest had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3- At Your Service

Bilbo hurried to the door, hurriedly tying up his dressing gown and mumbling about if he would have enough tea. I heard the door open and a surprised squeak from Bilbo.  
"Dwalin, at your service," a gruff voice could be heard from the doorway, followed by a rather scared on replying:  
"B-Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Say, do I know you?"  
"No"  
Heavy footsteps could be heard walking down the hall and towards me. Then, standing before me, was Dwalin. He definitely was intimidating. His forearms were huge, and his head was shaven and covered in various tattoos, apart from the back of his head and his chin, which were covered inflowing black hair.  
"Ah, excuse me, I did not know a fellow dwarf had arrived. Dwalin, at your service ma'am."  
I could get used to this treatment.  
"Alayna, at yours."  
"Say, I don't remember seeing you in the back in the Blue Mountains..."  
"I'm a late arrival."  
Dwalin then started to make his way over to the table, and to Bilbo's supper. The hobbit walked in, seemingly rather annoyed and gave me a pleading look. I just shrugged my shoulders. Even if I wanted to, I would not dare cross Dwalin.  
I Just continued staring into the fire, playing out the whole evening in my head. I was looking forward to 'Blunt the Knives'... honestly.  
I was awoken from my trance by Bilbo shoving a cake under my nose. I graciously accepted it, and there was another ring at the door.  
"Gandalf for sure this time..." I heard Bilbo mutter as he stomped of. The hobbit was not going to have a good night thats for sure.  
"Balin, at your service."  
"Thank you!" Bilbo had resorted to gasping for air. Sure enough Balin walked in, followed by a haughty looking Bilbo. I almost laughed at Balin's matching beard and shoes, but I thought against it.  
"Hello, names Balin, pleasure to meet you."  
"Alayna, the pleasures all mine." Nerves were now starting to claw their way into my stomach. I was going to spend the next year travelling with these people, and I had never met them before.  
"Would you like some tea?" Typical hobbit, always thinking a nice cuppa would make everything better. That was one thing I was beginning to like about Bilbo. He was optimistic without realising it.  
"A little beer would suit me better, if it is all the same to you, my good sir."  
"Of course, that would be fine...Allie, could I just talk to you for a second."  
I sat up and walked over to the hobbit, who promptly dragged me into the hallway and started whispering angrily.  
"Do you know anything about the fact that I have dwarves coming into my house uninvited?! Hmm?!"  
I held up my hands.  
"It's hardly gonna be anyone I know! Probably something Gandalf planned-"  
One ring, then another, echoed down the hallway, and I ended up with a hobbit collapsing on me.  
"What should I dooooo?!"  
I lifted Bilbo up and poked him in the face.  
"Answer the door and act like a good host until Gandalf comes. And don't take everything out on me!"  
Bilbo glared at me for my poor had he expected?For me to chase the dwarves out of the Shire?  
There were two more rings at the door. If my memory served me well that would be-  
"Fili,"  
"and Kili,"  
"At your service!" they said in unison at the end.  
Swoon.  
"No, no, you can't come in!" Watch your mouth Bilbo, they _will_ come in!  
"Why,has it been cancelled?"  
Oh god, they looked even better in real life. Kili's hair was of a similar style to mine, except that it was a rich, deep brown in colour, the same colour as his beard, which was just starting to grow. He was mainly wearing clothes teal blue in colour, and a bow was strapped to his back, along with a quiver, and a sword was strapped to his belt.  
"We weren't told about anything?"  
Fili, the eldest. Blonde hair with braids running throughout was about shoulder length,and moustache was braided into two braids that hung to his chin. He was wearing a tunic of mauve grey in colour, and he was, literally, a walking weapons rack. He had two swords , numerous daggers, and two ankle axes. I don't know how he can carry it all round with him.  
"Don't worry, nothing has been cancelled. Bilbo just forgot, that's all. Alayna, at your service." Bilbo sent me daggers with his eyes, but I didn't care. I just gave my sweetest smile.  
"Fili and Kili."  
"It's a pleasure too meet you Alayna," Fili almost purred. You can tell who got all the girls between those two.  
"Come on you two, we need to get everything set up or else we won't fit everyone in."  
Kili laughed.  
"Mr. Dwalin!" Kili wrapped his arm round the older dwarf and gazed at him in wonder. Fili just smirked and handed his swords and weapons to Bilbo.  
"Look after them, just had them sharpened. Come on Allie, lets help the others." He slapped me on the back and guided me towards the dining room, and I just shot Bilbo and apologetic look as the doorbell rang for a fourth time.  
"Get a couple of chairs from somewhere Allie, you know this place better than the rest of us.  
"We'll help," the brothers followed me out of the room. How do they do that speaking in unison thing?  
Before I knew it, I had one dwarf on either side, Fili on my left, and Kili on my right, both a bit too close for comfort.  
"So, you're new."  
"Thorin didn't tell us about any late arrivals to the company."  
"and, we've never seen you 'round before?"  
I just awkwardly smiled and picked up a couple of stools.  
"Well, I doubt that Thorin doesn't even know about me yet, and even I don't get why I'm here. You want to know the finer details, ask Gandalf. Or, I'll tell you later, if I've got my head around it by then." They both had the sense and courtesy to leave it at that, and Kili patted me on the back in a brotherly way. It was strangely comforting.  
We went and sat in the dining room, Bomber, Bifur and Bofur had already laid out food on the extended table, and were tucking in heartily.  
"Allie, over here," Kili beckoned me to the corner of the table, in-between him and Fili. Gandalf was across from us, he gave me a quiet nod before engaging in conversation with one of the dwarves, Balin I think.  
I do have to admit, that that party was one of the best I have ever been to. More delicious food than you would ever want, more food fights than I ever thought was possible, and more ale and mead than I had ever seen. In fact, the only time the company was quiet was when they were drinking!  
"Bet you've never seen a gathering like this before hey?" Fili half-laughed into my ear. I laughed back.  
"Nope, and doubt I ever will again!" Kili, for some reason, almost sent ale across the table at my comment.  
"This is nothing compared to the feast we will have once we have reclaimed Erebor!" he exclaimed!  
"To Erebor!" Bofur exclaimed,raising his mug aloft.  
"To Erebor!" we all cried in unison, followed by the clashing of wood on wood, and then silence as we all drank deeply.  
Bilbo was out with Gandalf in the corridor as we started to clean up. I was going to enjoy this bit. Before I even knew it plates and cups were flying, along with an angry Bilbo's complaints, as no one seemed to be listening to the poor hobbit. Before I knew it, our favourite set of brothers had started singing.  
_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_  
_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_  
_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!_  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_  
_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_  
_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_  
_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_  
_So, carefully! Carefully with the plates! _  
We all burst out laughing, some dwarves were even rolling on the floor at the expression on Bilbo's face, and who they were is obvious. Though, we hadn't broken anything... yet...  
However, the joyful mood was disrupted by three heavy knocks on the door of Bag End.  
The King Under the Mountain had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4- You're going on a quest?

**This will be quite a longish chapter, and please tell me if I got any of the lines wrong from the film. Bit of brotherly fluff will happen later in this chapter, unfortunately no romance though:(**

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield entered Bag End with all the majesty befitting of someone of his station, and he greeted Gandalf like an old friend.

"I thought you said this place was easy to find! I got lost... twice! If it hadn't been for that mark on the door I never would have found it!" he laughed as he greeted the old wizard. I also threatened to laugh as Bilbo stomped up to the new arrival, obviously having no idea of who he was.

"There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" the hobbit huffed.

"There is a mark, I put it there. Bilbo Baggins, and Alayna, you too, I would like to introduce to the most esteemed member of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," he leant down then to whisper something specifically to Thorin, which I was not able to hear.

"Hmm, so this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr Baggins, if you don't mind me asking, what is your weapon of choice; sword or axe?"

"Well... I'm particularly skilled at conkers." I laughed a bit too loudly at that comment, and received a stern glare from Gandalf.

"Gandalf old friend, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar!" Everyone in Bag End who heard that laughed, apart from Bilbo himself.

"Alayna, fetch Fili and Kili would you?" Oh dear, from the way Gandalf spoke he was mad at me. I just nodded in return.

"Fili, Kili, get over here." The brothers stood up and strode out of the room as the rest of the company settled down. Gandalf beckoned the three of us over and we set up a circle consisting of me, Fili, Kili, Thorin and Gandalf as the wizard began speaking.

"Thorin, I only told you that there would be an extra addition to your company, I did not tell you why or who, so I will tell you the whole story... and just hope that you believe it. Alayna here is not from this world, she comes from a different reality and a different style of life completely. No one knows how she got here, or why, but she must be a member of the company, as it is the only way for her to find a life in Middle-Earth" Fili and Kili looked at each other before looking at me, and giving me sympathetic smiles and a small-incredibly small- hug from Fili. Thorin looked at me in a whole new way, with eyes filled with respect and a hint of suspicion and empathy. He turned to face me.

"If I had heard that tale from anyone else, I would not have believed them, however, I have never known Gandalf to lie, so I will trust him and respect his judgement. If he thinks that you will make a worthy addition to this company, you have my blessing." I opened my mouth to speak but I was in too much shock to make any words come out. Had _the _Thorin Oakenshield just given me his blessing? Thankfully though, Kili changed the subject for me.

"Why have you told us this Gandalf?Surely it would be easier for Allie if less people knew?"

"I told Thorin as he is the leader and rightful king, he has the right to know about who is in his company. I told you and Fili as you are closest to ... Allie... in age, and she will need training on how to fight, I believe that you two are most suited for this task." They both bowed their heads in respect, and Kili rubbed me on the shoulder as we walked into the dining room ready to hear about the quest we faced.

Balin spoke first.

"What news from the meeting, did they all come?" Thorin nodded.

"Aye."

"And what of the dwarves from the Iron Hills, will they come?" Dwalin leaned forward to face Thorin as he voiced his question. Thorin hung his head before looking everyone in the eye.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." All the dwarves started shouting, and I could not tell what anyone was saying. It was only when the rabble had started to quieten down that I could hear Bilbo trying to ask:

"You're going on a quest? he managed to mutter.

"Bilbo my dear fellow, let me shed a bit more light on the situation at hand," Gandalf reached into his robes and pulled out a map I instantly recognised, "Far to the east, over ridges and rivers, beyond woodland and wasteland, liesa solitary peak.

"... _The Lonely Mountain_..."

Gloin spoke up after Bilbo had finished reading the map. He really did remind me of Gimli...

"Aye, Oin read the foretellings and they say it is time!" Oin began to explain.

"Birds have been seen returning to the mountain, and the foretellings say that _when the birds of Rohan return to Erebor the reign of the beast is at an end. _" Quiet mumblings erupted from the assembled dwarves, and Kili whispered to me;

"About time too, I've never actually seen my homeland, neither has Fili."

"ummm... what beast?" Bilbo seemed to drag the question out in his state of nerves. Bofur jumped in to answer his query.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Airbourne fire-breather, claws like razors, teeth like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo tried to keep cool and retain his dignity, but that plan was beginning to fail miserably. Ori, one of the younger dwarves, then stood up.

"I'm not afraid,I'd give him a taste of dwarfish iron!" All the dwarves cheered support, including me. Only Balin seemed doubtful.

"This task would be difficult with an entire army, and we number but 13-"

"14." Thorin butt in, acknowledging me as a member of the company with a nod in my direction.

"-14, and not 14 of the best... or brightest."

More arguing followed, until Fili almost made me jump out of my skin when he slammed his fist onto the table.

"We may be small in numbers, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Approving murmurs echoed through the assembled crowd, and Kili followed his brother example.

"Do not forget that we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf has probably killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

Gandalf was quick to interrupt.

"Oh...well now... I wouldn't say-"

"So, how many then, how many dragons have you killed?"

"Go on, give us a number!" People then started betting on how many dragons the wizard had killed, while said wizard just continued to puff away on his pipe. The crowd immediately shut up, however, when Thorin stood.

"Be calm! If we have read these signs do you not think others would have to? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years, eyes look east, towards the mountain, assessing, weighing up the risk, wondering, perhaps the wealth of our people now lies unguarded. Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours, or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" Everyone was joyous until Balin spoke.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain."

"That,my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf contradicted, and he took a large metal key from his pocket. Thorin immediately went quiet and I could not hear what he was saying to the old wizard, though I knew they would have been talking about the origins of the key. When Gandalf had passed Thorin the key and they had clearly finished talking, Fili piped up with a comment that made me mentally facepalm.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." The old wizard chuckled.

"These runes," he gestured to the map, "speak of a hidden passageway into the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili exlaimed, elbowing me... straight into Fili. Gandalf remained serious.

"If we can find it. The answer is hidden somewhere in this map, but I do not have the skill to read it, but there are others in middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will take a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage, but if you are careful, and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori piped up. Bilbo, unwittingly, began signing himself up for the role.

"A good one to, an expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Balin enquired. Bilbo looked rather bemused by the whole experience.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Bilbo realised what he had done, and tried to turn the situation around, but to no avail.

"Me, no, no! I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" And, once again, Balin was the voice of negativity.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Baggins, he's hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wilds no place for gentle folk who cannot fight not fend for themselves," Dwalin added. Then Gandalf stood up and seemed to dominate the room with his entire being and essence.

"If I say that Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!" Gandalf then calmed and went back to his indoor voice. "Hobbits can be incredibly light on their feet, they can pass by unseen by most if they choose to do , while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of dwarf, the scent of hobbit will be all but unknown to him, giving us a distinct advantage." The whispers from around the table seemed to be in agreement, and Balin passed Bilbo a document. He read through it, muttering quietly to himself before exclaiming-

"Incineration!" He started to look a bit pasty at that,and Bofur's following comment did not help matters.

"Oh aye, dragonfire'll melt the skin of you bones, and you'd be nothing but a pile of ash in seconds... not a very nice way to go." Then, Bilbo Baggins keeled over and fainted. Gandalf did not look surprised.

"Oh well, I'd better tend to him..." the wizard then proceeded to drag the unconscious hobbit to his bedchambers, while Thorin dismissed the meeting and the company began to disperse to the sitting room of Bag End.

Drinks were poured out and pipes were lit, and before long, a deep humming seemed to resonate around the room, before Thorin began to sing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold.  
To dungeons deep, and caverns old.  
We must away,at break of day.  
To find our long forgotten gold._

By the second verse, every one of us had begun singing, including myself, and it was a very humbling experience.

_The pines were roaring on the height.  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread.  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

After the song had finished, drinks had been drunk, and pipes had been smoked, dwarfs started to set up various bed rolls around Bag End. Thorin, as future king under the mountain, had the other guest bedroom, and when the brothers when to fetch their things, I offered to let them stay in my room, as I still did not want to be alone, and with them, I couldn't stop laughing,let alone think about... well, places I couldn't return to.

"Of course, we understand," Fili had answered, slapping me on the back.

"Aye, it must be difficult for you, and I doubt having to spend the whole day with Bilbo helped!" Kili joked as we entered the room. They set up their bed rolls on the floor next to each other and settled down for the night. I crept into the bed, and was feeling quite content, if a little chilly... and alone...

I could still hear the brothers muttering as I tried to warm up.

"You do know how lucky you are having that bed? I'd give anything if it meant not having to sleep on the floor!" Fili exclaimed.

"I'll swap with you then!I just want to be closer to the fire, I 'm absolutely freezing!" I almost felt the smirk on Kili's face as I made that comment.

"I've got a plan to solve that problem little sis," and with that, he practically leapt into the bed behind me and wrapped his arms around me, and then Fili joined in, so that I could feel Kili's breath on the back of my neck, and Fili's chin was resting on my forehead in a protective way.

"Is this really the most effective solution?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, you're warm, me and Kili aren't on the floor, so it solves every problem." I had no answer to that, so I just snuggled further into the warmth of their arms. Kili laughed at my response and clung onto me tighter, his arm gradually loosening as sleep took him. As I drifted of into sleep myself I felt Fili's lips press against my forehead and his cheek rest against my head as his strong arms wrapped around me., and I felt truly safe for the first time since arriving in Middle-Earth.

* * *

**Sorry for all the boring stuff for in the meeting, but I felt it was nessacary to developing some of the characters. Balin is just such a pessamist! I LOVED the last bit! Couldn't help but to put it in. Kili already see's Allie as a little sister, so he is very brotherly towards her but Fili...;)**


	5. Chapter 5- Truth or Dare

**This will only be short, gotta practise for a school show. I'll try to expand on Alli's relationship with the brothers, and, as always, please review!:) How, and I have started spelling her name differently, the new way seems better to me. **

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling well rested and more comfortable than I had done in a long while. Kili's arm was draped around my waist, and Fili's cheek was resting against the top of my head, and his arm was wrapped around the both of us. I felt the darker haired brother begin to stir, and his hand lifted of my waist to rub his eyes.

"Uhh, you two awake?" I rolled over a bit, trying to stretch out in the cramped bed.

"Yup, unfortunately," I yawned, "I could've stayed asleep forever!" I heard Fili moan next me.

"So could I, if you two hadn't woken me up!" We all just lay there for a while, all of us enjoying the warmth, enjoying the last bit of comfort we would have for a while. We were disturbed, however, by a loud banging on the door.

"Hurry up you lot, Thorin wants to be gone within the hour!" It was Bofur, and he seemed impatient.

"It's okay Bofur, we're up, we're up. Tell Thorin we'll be out in ten." Fili started to get up, and he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to wake himself up.

"'Kay, just hurry up before Bomber eats the rest of the pantry's contents!" Fili walked over to the other side of the room, and began sorting through his gear. Kili tried to get up, before collapsing onto me.

"Ahhh, you great lump! Get the hell of me!" It was difficult to speak with Kili's bulk resting on my chest.

"Can't, too tired..." Fili just smirked, and slowly walked back over to us.

"Would you like a hand Alli?" he asked, laughing at my feeble attempts to push Kili off me.

"Yes please." With that Fili dragged his brother of the bed and onto the wooden floor.

"Owww!" I laughed then, and enjoyed the space I now had in the bed. I revelled in the loveliness of the sheets, before groggily getting up, and blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I reached over to the chest of drawers and attached by belt, before placing the two swords into position.

"Let me have a look at them," Fili held out his hand, and I unsheathed the swords and handed them over to him, and continued to get my travelling gear read, fixing my bedroll to the bottom of my pack. I put on my thick hooded tunic, boots and gauntlets-just to keep my hands warm- and hung my leather coat over the pack.

"Show off," I muttered to Fili, how was currently swinging my swords around and stabbing imaginary foes.

"Just testing them out. These are fine swords, where'd you get them?" he asked, finally passing the swords back to me.

"Dunno, Gandalf got them for me." I sheathed the swords and began to drag a wooden comb through my unruly locks.

"I'll ask him. Say, you're not like Kili are you? When it comes to braids? He refuses to have any."

"I do not!" Kili exclaimed, "I just can't be bothered to keep re-doing them!" I laughed at his response.

"No, I was actually thinking about putting a few braids in, just don't really know how..."

" I'll do them for you tonight when we make camp. Should have a few spare clasps around somewhere." Fili offered.

"Sure, I'd like that." I smiled at him, and he smiled back with a crooked smile that made my heart flutter. I quickly turned away, slinging my bow and quiver over one shoulder, and my pack over the other, and walked over to Kili, who was waiting by the doorway. Fili jogged over to us, and we left for breakfast.

We dumped our stuff by the entrance to the sitting room, and walked into the dining room, where a food fight was already taking place. Bofur was playing flute, and I, noticing a small guitar in the corner, immediately picked it up and started strumming along. What we ended up playing was freakishly similar to 'Fairytale of New York'. When we finished there was a raucous round of applause, and Kili spoke up above the crowd.

"You never told us you could play!" I just shrugged.

"You never asked."

"Say Fili, have you brough your guitar with you?" I looked at Fili expectantly after Bofur voiced the question.

"Yeah, It's with the rest of our crap. I'll let you borrow it when you want if you haven't got one of your own." I nodded at him, and started quietly playing to myself. Playing music always seemed to make everything better to me. Unfortunately, I wasn't playing as quietly as I thought, and I received a strange glance from Bofur when I got a bit carried away playing the main riff to Hells Bells by AC/DC.

"What on earth is that lass?" Bofur looked at me quizzically, as did the rest of the company. I just meekly smiled.

"Something from where I come from." I put the acoustic down and just left it at that. The noise started up again, as did the arguing... and the food throwing. However, everyone settled when Thorin entered the room.

"What of the Hobbit?" Balin enquired.

"Mr Baggins will not be accompanying us on this quest," was all Thorin wished to say on the matter, and he took up a pot on the table in between Fili and Balin. He took a plate of food and began to eat, pondering goodness knows what. I went to ask Kili about the best way to recover arrows, when Thorin spoke.

"So, Alli, how have my nephews been treating you? Not too much of a handful are they? I know what they can be." Fili playfully elbowed his uncle at that comment, and Kili turned away in false hurt.

"Don't worry, I can handle them. I knew people just like them back ho-... back where I come from." I looked away akwardly, not wanting to mention 'where I come from'. Thorin nodded, and answered me in a voice full of genuine understanding.

"Of course, there's always people like them everywhere you go. Just let me know if there's anything I can do." I just nodded in return as Thorin stood up to address the company.

"Dwarves, these are you're last few moments of guaranteed comfort, so enjoy them. I do not know when you will next have a roof over you're heads, or when you will next have a warm bed to sleep in, but what I do know is this. I would not want to undertake this trip with anyone else but those who are here right now. Because, I believe in you. I believe that we can reclaim Erebor and wipe this dragon from the pages of history!" There were cheers and mugs clashing together, and a moment of silence as the last of the ale was finished. Then a clashing of chairs as the company stood and prepared to set off on the long journey. I slung my bow and quicer across my back, and slung my pack over my shoulder as I left Bag End for what could be the last time.

* * *

The ponies were being kept outside the Green Dragon,and Kili showed me to the pony that would be mine. He was quite small, and covered with shaggy brown hair. He nickered at me and shoved is nose into my arm sniffing at the leather of my coat.

"Hello there..." I stroked his muzzle.

"What are you going to call him?"

"... Angus. He reminds me of an Angus." To be honest, I couldn't imagine this pony duckwalking, wearing a school uniform while playing a Gibson SG, but the name seemed to suit him. I fixed my pack to his saddle and Kili helped me check all the straps. He gave me a leg up before mounting his own pony and we trotted over to Thorin and Fili, who were discussing the route we were planning to take.

"I say we try and make it to Bree first, ease everyone into travelling if possible. That might be easier than just camping all the way."

"Good plan Fili. It also means we can stick to the roads for a while. All right everyone, were moving out!" Thorin trotted to the front of the party with Gandalf and Balin, an me,Fili and Kili took up the rear.

I took one last, long look over my shoulder at Hobbiton, one of the places I had always longed to visit, though under different circumstances. I thought about how long it would be until Bilbo caught up with the party, and then I looked to the road ahead, thinking about what would happen on this journey. It was going to be good.

* * *

Sure enough, less than an hour after our departure, I heard a small hobbit exclaiming "Wait for meeee!"

"I thought we'd ditched the hobbit," Fili grumbled into my ear.

"I knew he'd come all along!" I waved to the hobbit as uncomfortably tried to ride over to us.

"He's coming towards us!" Kili whined. Sniggering, I patted Bilbo on the back when he finally reached us.

"I _never_ doubted you Bilbo, welcome to the company!" Bilbo just gave me a small queasy smile as he held the reins to , his face turned into one of worry as he patted down and searched through his pocket. Oh boy...  
"Wait, we must turn back! I've forgotten my pocket handkerchief!" he cried, only to be met by peals of laughter from the company. Bofur ripped a piece of fabric from his belt and threw it over to the hobbit.

"Here, use this!" Bilbo held the cloth at arms length before tucking it into his pony's saddle.

"Thank you," he muttered, trying to sound cheery but ultimately failing. The hobbit then settled down into silence for the rest of the journey that day,so me and the brothers rode three abreast, talking about pointless things, which was mainly arguments. Sometimes even about hair.

"Braids are to much hassle. You have to keep redoing them and they get knotted and it's just annoying!"

"Kili, you are speaking utter nonsense!They look good, show you're a warrior, keep you're hair out of the way, and you only have to redo them twice a month at least!"

"How can _you _say they look good Fili? Have you seen your upper lip recently!" They started punching each other then, so I clicked by heels pushed Angus inbetween there two ponies and held out my hands.

"Enough! I am fed up of having to listen to you two argue over your hair! Can we talk about something else... please?" Fili and Kili gave each other a mischievious look, that I did not like one bit.

"Okay then, lets play truth or day. Do you agree brother?"

"Of couse Kili. So, Alli, truth or dare?" I groaned, I hate this game when you're playing it with idiots.

"Truth. I don't want to even know the dares you could come up with!" Fili put his hand on his chin and placed a thoughtful look on his face, before a glint appeared in his eyes that utterly terrified me.

"Who, out of the company, would you most want to sleep with?" Kili choked on his laughter as Fili looked at me expectantly awaiting my answer.

"You can't ask me that, I hardly know anyone here!"

"That was a bit unfair brother. I have a better question. Out of me and Fili, who would you prefer to sleep with?" I hung my head in mock shame, but I was given away my the laughter spreading through my body.

"At the moment? Fili, because he's not asking questions like that or starting arguments about hairstyles!"

"Yes! In your face Kili... umm..." I gave Fili my best evil glare at his reaction. "Alli,it's your turn know to ask Kili a question..." Fili quickly turned away, whistling and looking around.

"So Kili, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not a wimp like some," my _brother_ was going to regret he was ever born.

"Fine. Go up to Thorin and tell him that you are in love with Fili and that you want to have his babies, but you need some advice from him." Fili had I fit of laughter, drawing attention to us, even Bilbo, who had also heard the dare, started to giggle, while I just smirked at the younger brother while trying keep a straight face. Kili howver, just stared at me with a look that said 'I will get you back for this' and then galloped of to the front of the party. We moved to the outside so we could see the action. It was everything we could of hoped look on Thorin's face as he turned to look at Fili, before realising it was a joke that is, was utterly priceless. Me and Fili had to lean on each other to stop ourselves falling on the floor and rolling around with laughter. In fact, I think I even saw Thorin begin to smile at Kili's embarassment as he hautily rode back to us.

"That was not funny."  
Oh yes it was brother, it definately was.


End file.
